Is This Really Right?
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura has been feeling down since Syaoran proposed to her. but she can't seem to figure out what is wrong. Will it succeed for her to find out what is wrong? rated T because of deep kiss. and perhaps a little angsty just a little tiny bit.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vast amount of space in my head meant for creativity. And to all my fans or readers or whatever you call yourselves, my other stories are being writing on, so don't worry. This just popped out of my head one Monday morning. So enjoy this little AU-ish Fanfiction.

* * *

Is This Really Right?

Sakura sighed heavily, "Something is wrong these days. I mean after Syaoran proposed last week I feel sad and melancholy." It was true that Syaoran proposed the week before and Sakura said yes not a second after. Everyone was happy…at that moment, but with each passing day she felt more and more melancholy perhaps even lonely, so now she pondered why she felt that way.

"I wonder if I am doing the right thing. I mean saying yes to marrying someone is a big thing but it just feels wrong." She felt this nagging feeling that something really was wrong like she forgot something, or someone, "It can't be wrong I mean I made the love card when I thought of him…" of course that was true but that was the very core of her troubles, "I don't feel like I love him anymore…why…" She was about to cry but her cell phone rang, "Moshi moshi. Ah hi Tomoyo-chan."

"Hi Sakura-chan, I thought I felt you being sad so I called you." Her worry could be heard across the phone so Sakura decided to cheer her friend up despite being sad herself.

"I'm doing fine Tomoyo-chan, hey guess what? Syaoran proposed last week." A loud gasp could be heard and the next sentence sounded somewhat strained, pained and sad, "T-that's great for you Sakura-chan."

"Yeah…I guess so…" She trailed off, "Know what Tomoyo-cha? You were right, I am feeling sad. Do you mind if I come visit you later today?" There was something she felt she had to do for her best friend. She could tell Tomoyo was in hurt and so she wanted to comfort her.

"Sure Sakura-chan, come over any time you please…" Even if the offer was given it sounded like Tomoyo didn't want company at all and least of all from Sakura.

"Okay I will be over in about an hour or so, see you then."

"Yeah see you." The phone call ended and Sakura got to thinking. _I don't think I have ever heard Tomoyo so sad. I wonder what is wrong_, I got it…I don't know if this will work or not but at I will at least give it a shot. Weave together to show me the truth that is hidden from me by Tomoyo-chan ILLUSION DREAM." And with that she fell asleep.

This is the effect of the DREAM she told herself, as she watched herself from above standing hand in hand with Syaoran. Tomoyo appeared her back facing the couple, "I told myself I would be happy if she was happy." The dream Tomoyo started, "But now I feel stupid for believing it was that easy…somewhere in my heart I wished for my and hers feelings to become the same someday…" As if to emphasize her thoughts the dream Sakura unattached her hand from Syaoran's, floated forward and grabbed Tomoyo's, "If only it could have become like this…but now it is an impossible dream only meant to hurt me when I am alone at night." The dream Sakura moved back to her place beside Syaoran leaving Tomoyo alone, "My selfish dream will only harm her and make her unhappy, that is why she will never know." A sharp bright light came and awoke Sakura from her magic induced slumber.

"A prophetic dream made by using the DREAM and ILLUSION a dreaming card and a card that shows people's innermost feelings." Sakura looked self disgusted at probing the innermost feelings of her best friend, yet her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden, "I can't believe she feels that way about me…and why does my heart feels so fluttering… is it possible that I like her that way too?!" She reached for the rest of her cards seeking the HOPE, "I know you are the HOPE now, but you used to be the LOVE… please allow me to see what is within my heart HOPE." In her heart she saw two figures Syaoran and Tomoyo she blushed at seeing them both, but she felt her heart beat faster at the sight of Tomoyo, "I understand it now. Thank you HOPE."

She got back to herself and began to ramble to clear her head and think better, "I love them both, Syaoran is the boy I love the most but not the person I love the most the person I love the most is my best friend Tomoyo-chan. It just can't be, isn't this wrong?" Now she felt bad she truly loved Tomoyo but perhaps a girl loving a girl was wrong, she didn't know somehow it felt wrong, "maybe I should just ask my cards again… and that was exactly what she did, "DARK and LIGHT please guide me through what is wrong and right."

She closed her eyes and the two appeared in her mind, "what is it that our mistress wants to ask of us?" came LIGHT's voice.

"I have a question for both of you…is it wrong to be in love with another girl?" Sakura almost whimpered her eyes full of unshed tears. The two girls looked at each other a single second before turning their heads back to their master smiling at her, "It is neither crime nor sin to be in love with another girl, just take a look at us. Both of us are girls yet we can't be without one another." Their voices were in total sync as they said those words.

Sakura sighed in relief with her hand on her chest, "Thank you LIGHT and DARK, for you guidance."

"We are happy to be able to assist you." They disappeared from her mind and she opened her eyes only to find Kero-chan right up in her face. Of course she leapt backwards screaming a little like she always did when he appeared so close without warning.

"I see you have been using your cards to tell you something. What is it that wanted to find out?"

"I wanted to find out why I don't seem to love Syaoran anymore." Sakura sighed again, a thing she had done waaaay too much today.

"…What happened?" Kerberos Wanted to know, "Did the two of you have a fight?"

She shook her head and decided to give him the whole truth, "He proposed to me last week and I said yes…"

"HE WHHHAAAAATTT!!!!!!" understandable enough he yelled, "And now you don't love him? You know that makes no sense whatsoever." He frowned and got into his thinking state to absorb all of this, "hey, if he proposed why did I not know about it?"

She blushed rather heavily, "because after I said yes and on my way home from his proposal I got to thinking that I made a mistake…"

"Hmm… this is a hard one to crack. Why do you think you don't truly love him?" Kero-chan made his moves slowly so they both could think about what happened.

"I, um, think Yue mentioned it once that the reason I wasn't in love with Yukito was because of the power of moon. This also happens to be Syaoran's magic type." She tried hard to think and that was the only thing that made sense to her.

"I never thought about it that way. But that only explains your attraction to him and not his to you." The frown upon his face became deeper and deeper.

"That's true…I feel bad not loving him back even though he truthfully loves me…" She began to sob silently.

Kerberos slapped Sakura as hard as his tiny paws could muster to snap her out of it he was only just successful and not much more than that, "Hey, you don't have to feel forced to love him back you know. Never do that."

"Thank you Kero-chan. Now I feel a little better, still the LOVE card bothers me. A card I made when I thought of him leaving me." The HOPE flew to her as she showed it to her sun guardian, "The heart in the middle is the LOVE card I made back when he left for Hong Kong, and if I don't love him, how can I have made that card because of him?"

He thought long and hard on this one, "The only thing that would make sense in this situation is that the card appeared because of someone's love for you and not your love for someone. I really don't know but that would make sense."

"Of course it makes all sense now; the card appeared not because of my love for Syaoran, but for Tomoyo-chan's love for me." She felt lighthearted like an unsolvable riddle had been solved; "Now I feel much better Kero-chan, thank you."

"Wait, are you saying that Tomoyo lov…" He got interrupted by the phone that rang again Sakura took it, "Moshi moshi, ah Sonomi-san."

Tomoyo's mother's voice sounded in the phone and what a panicked voice it was, "Sakura-chan Tomoyo left home without an explanation, she ran away from home. Have you seen her?"

A sudden vacuum could be felt in Sakura's stomach and she was about to panic, yet this time she refrained from panicking, "I haven't seen her I was supposed to meet her at your house in about 10 minutes. But I do know why she left, it's because I told her that I was going to marry Syaoran."

Sonomi had to chew a little on that not because she was surprised but because it had hurt daughter like herself, like it was a curse, she finally answered, however, her voice was very bleak, "I have put the police out to find her. So don't worry."

Sakura thought about the police for a second then shook her head, "Their searching range is too little they will never find her, but don't worry I WILL find her." The confidence in her voice wasn't there to comfort it was there for action.

"But what can you do? After all you are the one causing it and besides what can you do if even the police can't find her?" Sonomi was very desperate and tired you could tell from her voice.

Sakura smiled a little, "I must find her to set things right, things I should have done long ago, a boy I should have said no to and a girl I should have accepted into my heart. And as for searching I have my ways of doing it." She ended the phone call leaving Sonomi on the other end feeling confused.

"No time for talk now Kero-chan, I have to go find her." She jumped outside into the tree and onto the ground calling her most trusted card forth, "FLY." The wings got onto her back as she had changed the fly card to do and soared into the sky like an angel, "I ask of you LIGHT to grant me dark piercing eye so I can find my beloved." LIGHT did as her mistress wished and her eyes became filled with light. She started by going towards the Daidouji residence and searched the area, followed by a trip to the school to search. Sakura almost gave up but got a bright idea, "Mute all other sounds but that of my beloved, SILENCE."

All sounds evaporated and as a result the thing she could hear got loud enough so she could hear it far away, "At the park." She flew there with all the haste she could muster. Now she could feel her presence inside the king penguin. "_Please let me find her safe."_ She landed and dismounted her wings and began walking towards the giant statue. When suddenly Tomoyo jumped out of it and rushed away, "Hey, Tomoyo-chan don't run away… She isn't going away that easily I'm much more fit, than her and besides if I want to catch her fast all I have to do is summon that card… Allow me to run like the wind '_Please don't get upset this time'_ DASH!" it worked DASH didn't get scared and Sakura gained an incredible speed and she caught up to Tomoyo faster than you could say speed of light.

She grabbed on to Tomoyo and slowed both of them down, "Don't run away from me, please, Tomoyo-chan. She brought her beloved into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "I love you higher than anyone else in my life. My one true love, Tomoyo…" Sakura could feel the shock that went through Tomoyo, her Tomoyo, "So don't run away from me anymore."

"Don't say things you don't mean Sakura-chan, doing things like that is just cruel…" The raven-haired girl shook her head and tried to push Sakura away which proved to be rather difficult due to Sakura's athletic ability.

"What must I do to make you believe me Tomoyo-chan? Will a kiss suffice for now? Or should I go to Syaoran right away and decline his offer of marriage because I love you?"

Tomoyo jerked her head upwards at those words and met those emerald eyes full of love and sincerity, "A kiss will be the start of it all between us…" And with that Sakura pressed their lips together firmly yet lovingly a minute or two they stood there kissing until Sakura bit Tomoyo's bottom lip making her gasp. This of course left her mouth opened and vulnerable to Sakura's tongue which quickly darted in, exploring the cavern of Tomoyo's sweet, soft mouth. No matter how hard Tomoyo tried to fight back, she was dominated every time. When the need for air became apparent for both of them, they stopped their intense and passionately battle. They did not let go of one another though.

Sakura panted hard for air, "Is this proof enough that I love you Tomoyo…or do you need more convincing?" She hugged her sweetheart tighter, "I could easily give you more kisses."

"If I'm dreaming this, I don't want to wake up." Tomoyo nuzzled her head into Sakura's shoulder and neck, "Hopefully this will be real the next time I wake up."

"It is a good thing you are not dreaming then, and I promise to be there with you when you wake up next time, if I can ask for a favor…" Sakura blushed a little, "I really want you to be there when I tell Syaoran off…I don't really have the courage to tell him myself but if you are there with me I think I can manage."

"Anything for you my beloved Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo was almost crying out of sheer happiness.

"One more thing, I hurt you badly by telling you about Syaoran and I. so I want to ask you…is it really right for me to be with you?" Despite her feelings and Tomoyo's feelings she was still unsure if it really was alright or not.

"Of course it is…" And with those words they engaged in another kiss this one just as deep and just as long.

"Ah we better report you found to your mother…she put the police out to find you." Sakura scratched the back of her head as she had totally forgotten till now. Tomoyo giggled loudly, "Yeah, let's return home…"

* * *

How Sonomi reacted and how the decline went is a story for another time by another person to write.

* * *

Karsten69: Whew this story is finished. This is a tribute to the cards as they are way underused in Sakura x Tomoyo stories and would like to thank everyone who used them in their story.

Karsten69: Pretty good story for a 15 min. story idea if I say so myself.

Tomoyo: Author…no Karsten-sama.

Karsten69: Please no need to be so formal.

Tomoyo: I want to thank you for this story from the bottom of my heart.

Karsten69: You are very welcome.

Tomoyo: But you better watch out for Syaoran now that you have made two stories about Sakura and me. and only one for him and Sakura.

Karsten69: OH SH** You're right *puts on running shoes* See you guys/girls later in my other fics now I must flee for my life. Bye.

Tomoyo and Sakura: Hope you enjoyed this story. *Bows*


End file.
